The Long Lost Magical Princess
by CelestBernedet
Summary: A princess named piper is kidnapped as a baby. Along the way she finds the boy of her dreams Seth. Together they find her mother and seth and piper marry.


THE BLUE ANGEL

Once upon a time in a far away place called Owaces, it was Christmas and a baby was born. Her name was Artamuse. Everyone was talking about the newborn baby. Artamuse was not an ordinary baby. She was born with a dark blue, moon shaped crescent on the right side of her face. It had all these diamond stars on it. Besides that, Artamuse was a beautiful girl. She had long straight black hair, with clear blue eyes. Artamuse was now six-teen years old. She was on her way home from school, when she got this weird feeling that someone was following her. However, when she turned around, no one was there. So, Artamuse continued her walk home. But, when she was half way home, someone grabbed her. Then, they put a cloth over her nose when she tried to struggle. Before she knew it, everything went black. When she woke up, she was in an old hospital. When she concentrated hard enough on wanting to get out, she felt dizzy, and then she realized she was out of the old hospital. She saw these people and demanded to know what was going on. The people told her everything. They said that the mark on her face made her unique. It made her different then any other teenager. That mark on her face made her have….weird powers. She realized that that could have something to do with her just vanishing. They told her more about when she was a baby, by the time they were finished, Artamuse was shocked. They told her that she was a princess. And, that she has come of age to return to Colliona, her homeland. She had been adopted, and her real mother was Corrin, the queen of Colliona. Artamuse then knew what she had to do. She had to find her mother, she needed her help with these changes. So, that night she set off, leaving her foster parents a note. It took her three days to get to Colliona, when she finally got there, she had a quick flashback. It was the day she was born and things were going terribly wrong. She was dying, and her mother knew in order for her to live, her mother had to send her away. The flashback was getting stronger, and stronger until she felt pain. Then everything went black, she woke up in a bed with private curtains and gold posts. She wondered if this could really be her mother's house. She heard someone knock at the door. "Come in" said Artamuse. A man in a black and white uniform came in with tea and cookies. He told her that she had been out for three days. "Where am I" asked Artamuse. "You are in the queens royal palace", the servant said. The servant asked her for anything else, and then Artamuse said that, she needed to talk to the queen. The servant obeyed. A minute later, the queen came in. The queen looked just like her, except for the mark on her face. "I used to have a daughter that looks just like you", the queen said. The queen started to talk, but Artamuse didn't listen. She was yet again having another flashback. She saw her mother holding her in the hospital, when people attacked. They hurt her mother, and she didn't want her to get hurt so she gave her away. This flashback was even worse. The mark on her face started to glow, and then she and the queen fainted. They woke up in the hospital the next morning. The queen woke up and said "I'm Queen Corrin by the way". "Oh I already know who you are", Artamuse said. "Really, who are your parents". "I only have a mother", said Artamuse. The queen asked her what her mother's name was. Artamuse had to say Corrin, so she did. "Wow, where is she now" the queen said. "In this room" Artamuse said. "That's impossible. My daughter has a silver necklace that's a half of a heart". The queen said. But, just at that moment, Artamuse pulled out a half of a silver heart necklace, and combined it with her Mother's half. It was a perfect match. "You are my Artamuse, princess of Colliona" the queen said as she hugged her daughter. At that moment, her mother gained a thin swirled tattoo on her right cheek. Artamuse then knew that she was safe from any sort of harm. When they let go of each other her mother told her that if her daughter doesn't marry soon, she would have to go back with her foster parents. So as Artamuse was walking one day, she bumped into a boy. When she got up to say she was sorry, she was speechless. The teenage boy had wavy black hair, he was tall, and he had majestic blue eyes. "I'm so sorry" the boy said. The boy drew out his hand and said "Hi I'm Ryan. Who are you", he said kindly. "I'm Artamuse. I'm queen Corrin' s daughter". "Would you like to go with me to the fireworks later" said Ryan. "Sure" said Artamuse. So that night Artamuse dressed up in her best tiara, and her best dress. It was dark turquoise, with a dark blue fabric and satin. When Ryan saw her, it was like he was in a love trance. "H-Hi Artamuse, you look beautiful," Ryan said shyly. "Hi Ryan" Artamuse said. Artamuse asked Ryan if they could go to the beach and watch the sunset before seeing the fireworks. Ryan agreed with her plan. So they sat there, watching the sun set slowly behind the horizon. "Don't you think that the sunset is the most beautiful thing you ever saw" Artamuse said. "Second most beautiful" Ryan said. "Really, what's the first," Artamuse asked. "You are" Ryan said. Artamuse started to blush. After the fireworks, Artamuse went home. She washed her face, and went to bed. She tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep. All Artamuse could think about was Ryan. The name kept repeating in her head, "Ryan Ryan". So the next day Artamuse told Ryan that she wanted him to meet her mother. To Artamuse everything went perfect. Artamuse thought that she'd date Ryan for a bit and then move on, but things went totally different. They ended up dating for two years. That night Artamuse told her mother where Ryan was taking her. They were going to the beach where they had their first date. Ryan and Artamuse walked on the beach, enjoying the sunset. When Ryan broke the silence. "Hey Artamuse, do you ever think that things need to be said when they shouldn't" asked Ryan. "All the time" said Artamuse as she looked into his eyes. "Well, then can I tell you something" Ryan asked. "Anything" Artamuse said. "Well, I love you Artamuse", Ryan said with a shimmer in his eye. "I love you too" said Artamuse after she kissed Ryan. At that moment, Artamuse knew that Ryan would be the guy that she'd marry. After their date, Artamuse ran home to tell her mother everything. Her mother was happy for her, but then she reminded her something. If Ryan doesn't propose in one month, Artamuse will have to leave her mother forever. Artamuse knew that she couldn't let that happen. So Artamuse said that she wanted to go to the beach and watch the sunset for the next couple of days. On the third day, Artamuse gave up. She couldn't make Ryan marry her. Artamuse wondered why Ryan stopped. They were right in the middle of the light where the sunset was. "Why did we stop" Artamuse asked curiously. "So I can ask you something" Ryan said. "What's that" Artamuse asked. Then Ryan got down on one knee and said "Artamuse, will you marry me" Ryan said. Artamuse couldn't believe it, but of course she said yes. Artamuse was now running home to her mother to tell her the wonderful news. But when she got home, Artamuse almost had a heart attack. Someone grabbed her and tried to force her out of the house. She saw that her mother was being taken away. Artamuse then kicked her head up knocking the guy in the face. Then, when he didn't loose his grip, she did a back flip in his arms, kicking the man in the jaw with the left side of her foot. Artamuse knocked out the guy, but before she hit him he had knocked her on the head with a heavy metal object. She felt dizzy and before she fainted she was able to scream out one word, and that word was….Ryan. Ryan had heard Artamuse's yell for help and he was off to save her. But when Ryan got to Artamuse's house, Ryan felt horrible. Artamuse and her mother were gone. Artamuse counted on him, and he let her down. Then Ryan decided that he loved Artamuse too much, therefore he would not give up. He would look for Artamuse and her mother, then Ryan would marry Artamuse. So Ryan began his search, looking from the smallest villages, to the largest towns. It had been weeks, but Ryan was determined to continue his search. Then one day he saw something strange. He saw a black van, with people dressed in black in it. But then he saw something that made him jump. In the window, he could see Artamuse. She was unconscious with a needle in her arm. Ryan figured that they were taking tests on her mark. Ryan felt his blood pumping now. Ryan snuck around the back of the van and looked through the window. He decided in ten minutes he would knock down the door, and when the guys were on lunch break, he would take the queen and Artamuse away. When the guys went on their lunch break, it was action time for Ryan. Ryan yet again went to the back of the van. He found a stick and smashed in the window. Artamuse woke with a slight smile then fainted again. Ryan was determined to save Artamuse first. So he put her over his back and carried her to a tree and put her in a high branch, where no one would see her. Now it was the queen. Ryan hurried back to the black van with a stick. When he got to the van, the queen was gone. Then, Ryan hurried back to the tree, hoping that no one saw Artamuse. When Ryan got back to the tree, Artamuse was awake. Artamuse was climbing down the tree, when she fainted again. Artamuse went crashing. Ryan felt a jolt of energy. Ryan was running as fast as he could, and he caught Artamuse at the last second. "Ryan" Artamuse said in a whisper. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine". Ryan reassured her. Artamuse woke up about five minutes later. She explained to Ryan what happened. She told him that she and her mother had been kidnapped. The people that tried to kill her when she was a baby had found her. And they were back to finish what they started. Artamuse told Ryan that the gas that they put over her face was a deadly gas. If Ryan wasn't there she could've died. Artamuse then remembered her mother and said, "I have to leave Colliona Ryan. It's the only way to keep my mother safe. If they can't find me than they won't kill my mother". "No you can't go" Ryan yelled. "I have to. It's the only way you and my mother will be safe" Artamuse fought back. "No please don't go" Ryan said. "Look. I have to tell you something that you don't know. I had a boyfriend just like you before. Something happened at his job and he got killed. I love you even more and I can't let that happen again. Maybe someday if they stop looking for me we could meet up again and get married. But until that time we can't be together" Artamuse said crying. Before Ryan could say another word Artamuse ran away. She got about ten feet away when she collapsed. Ryan ran by her side and figured out what was happening. Artamuse was dying. They had to find her mother soon or Artamuse was history. When Artamuse woke up she didn't remember anything. Ryan was sitting next to her. "Tell me what happened" Ryan said. "About what"? Artamuse asked. "About your old boyfriend" Ryan said. "Oh Zack. He was a really nice guy. He literally was magical. You see Zack was a part time police officer, so things got pretty dangerous. So one day I got a call. I almost had a heart attack when I heard that Zack got shot and was killed. I couldn't sleep or eat" cried Artamuse. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry" said Ryan. "It's okay. It's just that when I met you, I couldn't let anything happen to you" Artamuse grinned. Ryan couldn't help but hug and kiss Artamuse on the cheek. "Nothing will ever happen to me" Ryan said smiling. Artamuse's smile quickly turned to a frown. " Ryan, I have to get married by this evening or else I have to leave you and my mother forever" Artamuse said in distress. "Then we have to find your mother fast. Because if we don't find her soon, you and your mother will die" Ryan said. "Let's do this" Artamuse said. But as soon as Artamuse stepped on the ground, she fell. "You're too weak" Ryan exclaimed. Ryan helped Artamuse to the bed. "No. I have to help you find my mother. And what if they find me here". Artamuse said. "I'll be right back" Ryan said as he kissed Artamuse on the cheek. Ryan then ran out the door, leaving Artamuse behind. When Ryan was half way out the door, he was grabbed. He saw all these men dressed in black heading towards Artamuse's room. "Don't you dare touch her" Ryan yelled. "Take him back to the van. I have some business to take care of". ARTAMUSE". Ryan screamed. Artamuse heard the scream and felt a rush of energy. They were back for her, and Ryan couldn't escape. Artamuse jumped out of her bed. But when she got to the doorway, she was hit. She fell unconscious and hit the floor. When Ryan saw Artamuse being carried out, he couldn't stand it any more. Ryan slashed and fought and finally broke free. He ran towards Artamuse, he grabbed her, and he never looked back. "Stop him" a man yelled. "Let him go, he'll be back" another man said. Ryan kept running, no stopping. Until, he spotted the van. He looked at Artamuse, and then back at the van. Ryan walked over to the van, and looked in the window. The keys were still in the ignition. Ryan quickly moved to the door. But then he looked down at Artamuse. She was dying quickly. Ryan opened the doo0r, and slid inside. Ryan laid Artamuse next to her mother, and started the car. Ryan dashed across the road, leaving a trail of smoke behind him. Artamuse and her mother w0ke up at the same time. "Mom. You're okay". Artamuse said happily. "I don't care about me, I'm just glad that you're okay". Queen Corrin said. "Oh no. Mother I have to get married by the end of the day". Artamuse said worried. "Don't worry. We will" said Ryan. Artamuse was happy. She really loved Ryan. Artamuse looked at Ryan and stared into his eyes. With a sigh, Artamuse said "I really am a lucky girl". So that night, Artamuse and Ryan got married. But,as Artamuse was coming down the aisl , she saw her father. Artamuse didn't make of it. She just focussed on her wedding. And when she finally said I do, the whole crowd cheered. She knew she wasn't just Artamuse. She was Artamuse, the Queen of Colliona. Five years later Artamuse had twins. The first twin was a girl, and her name was Saylana. The next twin was a boy, and his name was Dustin. The twins were playing one day when Ryan came out. The twins ran up and hugged their father. Ryan told Saylana and Dustin that mommy or Artamuse was having another baby. The twins were so excited. But they were even more excited when they saw their new baby sister Roselyn nine months later. Artamuse wrapped up her baby and took her home.

THE END!


End file.
